Out of my League
by karleeeeee
Summary: "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.." "No I want to." "Because I'm beautiful?" That's all she's ever heard before, it was all looks to everyone. "No." She froze. "I mean ya you're beautiful but that's not why. It's not all about physical with me." "So you say you are different than those other guys?" "Yes." "Prove it." "Ok, your eyes are blue." {Peddie!}


**Wow! Hey guys! I've been working on this story for about a year and it's all been written in the notes on my phone and other than a couple more bits, it's almost done! I really put a lot of work into this story and I can't wait to put it on here! I'm so excited and literally will be so easy for me to update since it's all pretty much done!;)) Here's the first chapter and I really hope you guys like it!**

There she was, the most popular girl in school...Patricia Williamson. Aka the girl I've had a secret crush on since the 7th grade.

"Staring at her again I see..." Eddie looked over at his best friend Fabian. They had been best friends since the first grade, when Eddie spilled his milk all over Fabians book. Since then they've been inseparable. The balanced each other out in a way. Fabian kept Eddie grounded and Eddie helped Fabian have a little more fun in his life.

"I-I was not staring at her...again..."

"Right...well come on we got to get to English." Fabian said grabbing Eddie and walking towards the classroom. 

Finally school was over and Eddie was headed to town to get food for his mom. She was a baker and she needed him to get some supplies. He walked into the usual store in downtown and greeted Gary, the shop owner, he was sat in his red stained wooden chair reading a newspaper from way back in the 80's. He'd been reading them ever since he found the old box of them in the antique store across the street, saying 'what's a better way of learning about history than from the people who lived it.' After he finished getting the supplies, he began walking back to his car. He threw the bags in the back and got in the drivers seat. He put the key in and tried to start the car but to no avail. It wouldn't start. He got out and lifted the hood. Just what he thought. The engine was busted.

"Hey!" He turned around and saw Patricia in her black Mercedes Benz convertible. She was smiling at him. "It looks like you might need some help...come on, I'll give you a ride!" Eddie smiled and grabbed the bags from the back and got in her car. She had shopping bags filling her backseat and she put back on her black sunglasses and took off down the road.

"So...baking goods? You don't seem like the type of person to bake..." Eddie laughed, looking down at the bags.

No..my mom owns a couple bakeries..." Patricia laughed and nodded. "But what about you? You don't seem like the type of person to give a ride to a stranger."

"Well you're not really much of a stranger are you? You're in my science class right?" He smiled. She knew him.

"Ya...I'm Eddie."

"I'm Patricia.."

"Ya I know who you are..." She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "I mean that everyone knows who you are...most popular girl in school..." She smiled as I told her where to turn into my neighborhood.

"Well this is you!" I opened the door and grabbed my bags.

"Thank you...for giving me a ride..."

"No problem...this is such a pretty house..." She said as she looked up at my house.

"Thanks, you wanna come in?" I would be lying if I said I wasn't that excited.

"I'd love to but I really have to get going...me and my friends are having our usual party at my house...you wanna come? You could bring some of your friends if you wanted? Here give me your hand!" I reached my hand out to her and she grabbed a sharpie and wrote down her number. I smiled.

"Text me if you wanna come and I'll give you my address! It's gonna be fun..." She smiled at me and then pulled out of my driveway and took off down the road.

After 20 questions from my mom about who dropped me off, I texted Patricia and told her I wanted to come to the party tonight. She gave me an address and a time and at 7:30 me and Fabian headed over to her house.

"I can't believe you got the Patricia Williamsons number, and got invited over to her house in the matter of an hour." Eddie smirked locking his eyes on the road.

"Fabian you've known me for how long...this is how Eddie rolls." Fabian laughed.

"Well how come Eddie didn't ROLL like this in 7th grade. She could have been your girlfriend by now!" Eddie tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel.

"Nah, Patricia Williamson, I think that was always a pretty far fetched crush."

"Well I think we've underestimated her because the Patricia Williamson we thought we knew everything about and thought was way over us, would have never given you a ride and her phone number in the matter of an hour..." Eddie didn't say anything else but turned up the volume of the radio and continued down the road.

'In .5 miles, the destination is on your right.'

"Honestly Eddie I never understood why you haven't changed the way she measures."

"Because I don't get the way you Brits measure!"

"Everyone else does!" Eddie laughed pulling down a paved road all by itself. It had trees on both sides that hung over, shading the drive from the setting sun. Fabian put up his visor just in time to see a huge white Victorian mansion with a circular driveway and a big fountain in the middle. Eddie parked behind someone BMW and they headed to the front door.

"This place is huge! Her parents must be millionaires!" Fabian said looking up at the house. Eddie rang the door bell and they waited until the door opened revealing Jerome Clark.

"Who are you two?" He looked at the two up and down.

"Fabian Rutter..." He looked at Jerome who still stared blankly back at him. "We were in the same class all through grade school..." Jerome took a swig of the beer in his hands but still showed no signs of knowing who Fabian was. "You literally pay me everyday to do your math homework." Jerome shrugged and looked at Eddie.

"And who are you?"

"Jerome be nice...I invited him..." Jerome laughed.

"Oh trixie, such a kidder...but no seriously should I call security?" Patricia rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way to the door, putting her hand on Jerome's shoulder and pulling him away from the door.

"Why don't you, go make out with Joy some more.." Jerome smirked and walked back down the hallway. Patricia turned around and smiled at the two boys standing In the doorway.

"Who's ready to have some fun?"

 **Ok, so next chapter you will find out more about the characters and the party will be the majority of next chapter and let me tell you, they get into some pretty crazy stuff! Well, I'll see you all in the next update! Which should be extremely soon!**

 **Thanks for reading! xxx**

 **-Karleeeeee**


End file.
